The Past Coming Back
by Tsurara11
Summary: Kagome was forced back into the future after she had to make a wish. A few years have passed and she know has her own museum. She meets new and old friends even though most have forgotten her strengths. Is Sessh/kgs but takes while to get there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Opening

I look at the group of family, friends, people interested in the feudal era. I resist the urge to scratch my nose in irritation at feeling of demonic auras pressing down on me. It has five years since I returned to the future permanently. Since then I have sensed that many demons live in society but are hidden under concealment spells. Many among the crowd are demons or at least a third demon. I bow to the crowd in greeting.

"Hello and welcome to the opening of Feudal Museum. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I thank you all for coming to this place of historical items. I hope you all enjoy viewing the items I have gathered over the years. If you have any questions please just ask me," I tell them. "Now I shall open the doors to the rooms and allow you all to see the collections," I tell them.

I unlock one set of doors and open them as wide as I can. This room contains weapons from the past and details on how they were made and who they were used by most. This is one of my favorites but still far below my top favorite. The second sets of doors leads to art collections that took me many years to find. Most of it is pottery and a few are paintings of great lords. People had these precious items buried in attics or hidden in shrine storage rooms much unknown of their value. I go to the third and final door and open them to the public eye for viewing. This is my pride and joy. The room contains clothing styles from the feudal era. Along the walls is the assortment of clothing used by men along with info on who would wear that type of clothes.

I listen as many gasps come from the people in each room and smile. My favorite seems to draw more people than the rest of the rooms. I walk and stand right in front of my favorite piece of clothing. It is much like Sesshomaru's but instead of white, blue, yellow, and red, it is black and white with pink cherry blossoms on the shoulder.

"Miss Higurashi, may I ask how you know that these are styles from the feudal era," asks a young woman.

"I grew up on a shrine that has connections back to the feudal era. Inside we have many scrolls on the daily life and drawling of clothes of people from each era leading up to this very era we live in," I tell her.

"Oh thank you for allowing me this view of history," she tells me. "Will there be any changes of exhibit soon?"

"No but I will be giving information about legends that originate from the feudal era starting in two or three months," I tell her.

"I will be coming to visit the museum again soon," she says.

"I would be happy to see you again," I reply. "Just call me and I can set up a time for you to come listen to the myths if you want. I already have three hundred and twenty people coming to a few meetings. I will see if I can fit you in somewhere."

"Wow so many interested in the feudal era," she gasps.

"Not many people know much of the era because the documents were burned in a fire that destroyed the great western palace which will be something I cover in the legends meeting," I say.

Many people come and ask me questions about the items in the exhibits. I answer them to the best of my abilities. A few hours later very few humans are in the museum but a lot of yokai are still here. I am approached by a large group of yokai. I look and see that they are going to want lot information that should not be shared with the human population.

"How may I help you Lord Tijaro," I ask with a low bow

"How is it that you know me wench," he demands.

"And how is it that even after five centuries you yokai still call me wench. Be glad you are not Inuyasha and are inside me new museum," I respond.

"How do you know of Inuyasha? He has been dead nearly three centuries," growls Tijaro baring his teeth at me.

"Calm," I command sending a small spark of ki at him. "I have not talked with a yokai who knows me from then for nearly five centuries."

"Bitch, answer me," growls Taijiro.

I glare at him and send a sharper sting of ki.

"Apparently even after so long your manners towards mikos are no better than they were back the cat. I have not been called wench since I returned to this time. If Sesshomaru's ass is still alive tell him, he can find his brothers wench here. He will understand what I mean. Know if you will excuse me it is time for the museum to close and you need to leave," I order him and his followers.

I usher the yokai who were around me out of my museum with a slight push of my ki. Most of them growl lowly at me. I shake my head in exasperation. They really have not learned much in the many years.

"Make sure to relay that and what you said to Sesshomaru he will tell you who I am," I said appealing to Taijiro's naturally curious side.

I walk back inside and look around the rooms clearing people out telling them that I must close up for the day. I lock the room doors and look back a few young yokai are still there waiting for me and no humans are waiting. I walk over to the front door and lock it. I turn back to the young ones and sigh.

"You are safe here young ones. No need to hide what you are. I know much about demons and will not be shocked the front door is oak and there for not able to be seen through," I tell them kindly.

A few remove their concealment charms while others remain untrusting. I sigh and look around at those who have shown themselves. I smile at them and remove the hold I have on my aura and my small concealment spell. My marks as an ally and advisor to the western lord appear. Many of the young ones bow low.

"How is it that you have the markings of an ally and advisor of the western lord? Lord Sesshomaru has not bestowed that on any one human or yokai in over five centuries," demands a young wolf yokai.

"I was a time traveler in my older teenage years. I trust most of you have heard of the mikos Kagome and her companions: Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, and her adopted son Shippo. I am the miko Kagome. I was forced back here after the wish on the Shikon Jewel," I tell them.

"Then why has your lord not come back to claim you as advisor again," asks a young female yokai.

"It has been many years for him the connection may have faded in the past five centuries. He is very busy even now. Now please young ones come back tomorrow and I will tell you more information about the feudal era. I will make answer what questions you have within reason f course but it will have to wait until then. Feel free to bring parents and friends yokai of course," I remind them before ushering them out the door.

They whine as I walk out and lock the door behind me. I walk home and when I get there collapse on my bed immediately. It has been so long since I have done anything demanding so much energy. The last time was the time I was forced to come back here.


	2. Describing the Past

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of The Past Coming Back. This chapter starts getting into details and information about the past. I want to see who can guess what she is. Those who know it from Dokuga please do not say. Thank you.

Chapter 2: Describing the Past

As I arrive at the museum, I can see many people standing outside of the doors waiting for entrance. I walk up to the front doors and open them. My workers go to their stations and start preparing for the visitors. I go over to the exhibit doors and open them wide. My workers still look at the items in the museum with wonder even after seeing them for so long during their training.

"Kagome-sama, everything is ready for the guests," says Silvia, one of the greeters and a half tiger and half leopard demon.

"Very well open the doors. It seems that people are more interested in the museum than was here yesterday," I tell her.

"Well at least that is good profits for us so we can expand the exhibits some," she tells me as we walk to open the doors for the public.

"Very true now let's get to work," I tell her.

People come rushing into the room and the new people gasp at the elegant designs of the room. I took the design for the museum straight from Sesshomaru's design of his art hall. The ceilings are high and are painted with dog demons fighting. The fighting dog demons is all part of a legend.

Many have forgotten the legend but I have personal experience. Just as this thought passes through my head a group of young demons and half-demons approach me. I smile at them and point them to the staircase. Silvia looks at me and nods in understanding. She knows that if any demons come asking for information to send the upstairs to me.

"Why do they get to go upstairs," I hear one of the patrons demand.

"Sir, Kagome-sama is giving lessons in legends right now. The next available class starts in two months. The next two classes are full to the brim and they last a month," Silvia replies with our practiced lines.

I knew that humans would want to know why certain people were allowed to go upstairs. What she says is partially true. I am going to start telling "legends" to the human population in two months' time. This will give the younger demon population to quench their curiosity.

I step into the meeting room and close the doors behind me. A few seconds after I close it, a small group of young half-demons step through the door and close it behind them. I sigh as the full demons growl, hiss, or make other noises of hatred according to their breed. The half-demons reply the same way.

"Enough of this I will not have any fighting in my territory. While you are here there is no difference between any of you. If you dislike that then leave my territory," I command.

"How is it that you can lay claim to any territory, your human? You speak as if you know the differences between human and demon society," demands a young boy.

"I am a person that has traveled through time and done many things. I was and am the Shikon miko. I traveled with Inuyasha, the younger half-brother of Sesshomaru-sama. I traveled with a taija, a monk, a fox demon, and a two tailed neko demon. I am very experienced in the ways of demons child. I have much I can tell you. All you have to do is listen and you will figure out how I know so much. You can ask questions every once in a while," I tell them. "Take seats and I will start at the beginning."

The children sit in comfy chairs that are spread throughout the room. Some grab the bean bag chairs from corners of the room and drag them over to near me. I sit cross legged on the floor and start to tell them about my adventures in the past. All of them listen with rapt attention. Around four, I stop for the day and look at them.

"Aw come on," whine most of them while a few look as if they would say the same but will not go so low.

"I shall continue this tomorrow. Any questions," I ask.

"How did you survive Sesshomaru-sama's poison," asks a full neko demon.

"Tetseiga placed a barrier around me which protected me from harm. The sword recognized me as something it was made to protect and did as it was made for," I reply.

"Did it hurt having your soul removed," asks an inu half-demon.

"As I said earlier, it felt as if someone was pulling me in half and the pain was immense. I had my soul ripped from me twice both times I came back and fought. The second time I will tell you about soon young ones. I never told Inuyasha because that would have just caused him more pain knowing that the one he loved and wanted caused so much pain to another just to be alive again," I tell them softly. "The pain is no longer there but sometimes I have dreams of the events."

Some of the younger looking children come forward and young me around the waist. A few climb into my lap and touch my cheek in sympathy. I smile at them assuring them that I am alright.

"May I ask, is your soul whole once more," asks an older tiger demon.

"Yes it is and we will cover that and everything up to the demise of Naraku," I tell them encouragingly.

"Yea," yell a bunch of the children.

"Did Koga eventually marry Ayame," asks a wolf demon.

"Yes he did and that will come later in the story young one. Alright everyone head home, your parents must be worried that you have been gone for so long," I command.

"Yes Kagome-sama," yell all of the children.

All of them have loosened up around each other and me. Hopefully this can lead to peace one day between all of our races. I walk down stairs and watch as most of them skip happily out of the building while others follow behind at a more sedate pace reminding me of my friends in the past. Silvia comes over and smiles at me.

"Those guys seem happier and more rambunctious than when they came. The whole group has shown so much improvement in such little time," she says.

"They are so eager to hear stories of the past. Have the rooms cleared. I will be doing my rounds in a few minutes," I tell her.

"Of course Kagome-sama," Silvia says.

"I told you to stop that," I reprimand.

"I am sorry but you are still. . . ." Silvia starts as we clear people out of all the rooms and lock the front door.

"Enough. I have told you that until he acknowledges me again, I have position at all," I interrupt her.

"It does not feel right to call you anything else ma'am. My parents told me of your kindness and power to me it is only right I call you that," she replies.

"I know but I have no clue how he will react since things have changed. He will find me at some point on his own time. I am sorry for what happened but I cannot go back and change it," I tell her as rest of the employees clear out. "Good day, Silvia."

"Good day, Lady Kagome," she says.

I growl lowly as I close the workers entrance and lock it. I head home thinking of how he will react to me being alive.


	3. Meeting Old Friends

Hi everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of The Past Coming Back. I have eight chapters of this already done and I am working on the ninth one currently. I hope you all enjoy this.

Chapter 3: Meeting Old Friends

As I open the front door, people come rushing in. I quickly move out of there way. If things continue this way I will have to set limit on how many people can come into the museum at a time for safety. I look around and see that people are mainly rushing to the weapons exhibit. I know people like weaponry but this is really to much at once.

"Daja limit the number of people allowed in the room to fifty," I tell her.

"Yes ma'am," Daja says.

Daja is an inu half-demon. I have left her in charge of the weapons room. I turn around to look at the other rooms and see that the group from yesterday plus some new visitors are waiting for my attention. I smile at their enthusiasm. They have brought friends and a few seem to have brought their parents. I am glad that they decided to bring along. It is nice to be able to tell the story to those who have never been a part of battle.

"Go upstairs and wait. I will be up there in a few minutes. See if you can come up with any questions," I command.

"Yes Kagome," yell the children.

I watch them go upstairs and into the meeting room. I turn and watch my patrons and try to see what needs to be changed. Very many people seem to like the weapons room and others prefer the clothing exhibits. After a few minutes of talking to my patrons who ask questions about the artifacts and designs, I walk up to the meeting room and quickly enter the room. The children are in chairs or are around my spot from yesterday. I sit down and the children start trying to climb into my lap. They start fighting over the spot.

"Enough rule number one no fighting. The three of you will go sit in chairs next to each other," I order the kids.

The children slink off with each other to find a spot. I look around and see a familiar face. I gasp and Raj smiles at me while dragging his parents forward. How could have I not notice them being in the room, even with their powers concealed I should have known that they were here. Both of them come forward with confused looks on their faces.

"Hello Raj it has been a long time since I have seen you and your parents," I tell him.

"How do you know us," demands Koga.

"You forgot the person who delivered your first litter. Humph," I say turning away. "Everyone instead of a story today I want you all to go down stairs and try to find out which outfit is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku. If you get them right I will tell you how long I stayed in the Feudal Era, but you have to get them all right."

"What was court life like," asks a young one.

"I will tell that later," I tell them. "Now go on."

"Yippy," some of the kids say.

"Aw man," the rest complain.

The children run out of the room to go and try to find out which set of clothes is for the people I listed. Koga is staring me at me trying to make a connection between me of now and me in the past. I smile at Ayame.

"Hello, Kagome. It has been a long time. Sorry but it seems Koga has gone into shock. He gave up and thought you died a few years ago," Ayame tells me.

"I suspected as much when no one met me at the well when I came through," I say.

"Sorry but we didn't know how it worked and the exact day that you were to get back," Ayame say.

"It has given me a chance to adjust to life here again," I tell her. "How has court life been?"

"Sesshomaru has been leading the best way he can. Things have been alright for the past hundred and something years but it is getting worse again. You helped Sesshomaru plan for our survival until know but things have gotten more complicated. He needs you but most likely he will not want your help," Ayame tells me.

"I know to him it will seem as if I have abandoned him. I am sorry that I was forced to leave but I cannot help what happened. I am sad for what happened but I would not go back in time to redo it," I tell her.

"I know but he feels like you betrayed him in the worst way," she tells me.

"Can we talk of this later and just catch up," I ask.

For the next few hours, we all sit and talk about what has happened since we last saw each other (A/N: would have wrote it another way but it gets confusing with time differences). Ayame and Koga now have seven pups and most are living happily.

Alright guys more clues have been dropped. Now I will go onto questions you might ask.

Q/A: Was she his mate? NOOO.

Q/A: Where Sessh and Kags friends? Yes, but she was more for him than a friend. Just because she is a friend does not mean that she would have a place in the court. She has to have a position with him in order to have a place in the court.

Clue to what position she held and maybe still holds: She used her knowledge to obtain and keep this position.


	4. Seeing Him Again

I look around at the guests who have arrived to look at the exhibits. I watch them for a few minutes before heading upstairs to where the children are waiting for me. As soon as I close the door they immediately lower their concealment spells.

"Good morning everyone," I say with a smile.

"Morning Kagome-sama," yell the children.

"So did any one find the outfits," I ask.

Many children give answers but none of them are right. I tell the children that I will show them the correct clothing for all of the members of the Inutachi. They cheer at the news that I will show them after today's lesson. I continue the tale up to the point of where we found Naraku by chance before we went to lunch.

"As I said Lord Sesshomaru and his group had been traveling with us on and off for a few weeks. One day he caught the scent of Naraku and we went a chasing. We were nearly to the castle when we were attacked. We finally realized that it was a trap," I tell the kids.

**Flash Back**

I spot Kagura above us and shout the warning as she throws her blades of wind at us. I shoot an arrow through her wind purifying it. I sense a jewel shard approaching us from the south.

"Kohaku from the south," I yell to Sango.

Sango has told us that she will be the one to take Kohaku down. I watch carefully as Inuyasha prepares to fire the Wind Scar and Sesshomaru uses is whip to knock Kagura's feather out from under her. Just as Inuyasha is about to fire the Wind Scar Hokudoshi catches his attention and Inuyasha gives chase. What is happening? Just as things seem to be calming, bunches of small yokai jump out of the forest and attack us. All that is left of our group that can fight are Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un, and I. I put an arrow to the bow string and fire killing off a large portion of the smaller demons. Sesshomaru's whip kills off a greater portion of them as well while Jaken and Miroku kill a few of the demons.

"Kukuku. So you have finally gained some training have you miko," asks a sinister voice better yet known to me as Naraku.

"Of course why not after all this precious time you gave us without any trouble but I bet you have something planned do you not," I ask him.

"I would tell but that would ruin the fun," Naraku says.

"Of course not," I reply shooting an arrow towards him.

"Kukuku. Did you really think that that would work?

"Of course not on you but. . . ."I say.

Naraku looks around and sees the energy that he diverted from hitting him has killed many of the demons all around. Naraku turns back to me and growls. I smile and launch another arrow at the demons around us. Sesshomaru goes to attack but is stopped when a large arm from a demon shoots out from the large group of smaller demons. Damn him, he has been hiding that large demon among the smaller demon. It walks out from the smaller demons and starts to attack Sesshomaru.

I can sense two jewel shards in the demon. I cannot recognize what type of demon it is. I search for the jewel shards and realize this is going to end ugly.

"Stomach," I yell to Sesshomaru as I shoot an arrow at the demons neck.

"Ew," whispers Shippo from my shoulder as the arrow lands but in the demons arm because he blocked it.

Shippo hands me another arrow from my quiver; I shoot it at the demon and aim for his heart. The demon is killed by my arrow. That was too easy, something is wrong here. I turn away from dead demon and watch Sesshomaru attack Naraku waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. I see a weakness in Naraku's shield and prepare to attack.

"Kagome-sama watch out," is the only warning I get.

Just seconds before something slams into my barrier sending me slamming into the other side of the barrier. I hear a loud ominous crack as I slide from the barrier. I can feel some pain from my ribs. The amount of strength from the hit and me hitting the wall has caused the barrier to break. I look up at the demon and see that it is the same demon from earlier fully healed. I leap back from my spot, as the demon swings his arm, just in time to avoid the blow. Sesshomaru spares me a glance but continues his fight with Naraku knowing I can handle myself.

I draw Mizu, my sword, from my sash. When the demon tries to hit me again I jump up on its' arm and cut a long and deep line up its' arm. The demon grunts in pain and I cut its' hand as it tries to swat me off of its arm. I jump off of its' arm as lesser demons swarm around it. The smaller demons seem to compress themselves into the room but then I realize that they are joining and repairing the demon. I gasp at the implication of what it is doing. There is one flaw with this plan.

"Sesshomaru cover," I warn him as I step behind my barrier around the kids.

Sesshomaru looks at me as I point my bow and arrow towards the sky. Sesshomaru has seen this move and knows of its' destructive power. He quickly comes to stand behind my barrier.

"Are you so weak that you must hide behind a human, a female human," cackles Naraku.

Sesshomaru breaks into a smirk causing Naraku to stop boasting and insulting. I release the arrow and immediately start to recite the incantation.

"Ira disu viper roj. Ira disu viper roj. Ira disu viper roj," I say.

As the arrow reaches the high point of its' flight, it turns and splits into multiple arrows. It seems like it is going to miss demons but I know otherwise. The arrows hit the ground at the same time. Not even a second later, they explode like reiki bombs. Everyone under the barrier covers their eyes just in time or we would have all been blind.

"Arrrrgggg," I hear from Naraku.

I allow myself a small smile. As I drop to my knees, Sesshomaru steps out of the barrier and looks for Naraku. Naraku is standing on the ground twenty feet away with no barrier and nearly burned to death. If he had not had his barrier up, he would most likely be dead right now. Damn him and his barrier. I raise one more arrow and watch as Sesshomaru prepares to launch the dragon strike. I wait until he is releasing the dragon strike to send my arrow ahead of it. Inuyasha walks into the clearing just as the strike hits Naraku. He is bloodied and has many deep wounds. Not even a second after Inuyasha enters the clearing, Sesshomaru's and my moves completely obliterate Naraku.

"Hey I was supposed to be the one to land the killing blow," Inuyasha whines even in his hurt state.

"Oh hush Inuyasha. If you wanted to land the killing blow you should have been here ten seconds before now," I tell him.

"That is not fair," he complains.

"Life is not fair hanyou,"Sesshomaru says.

"Not that again. I thought we got over that," Inuyasha says.

"Then stop whining like one,"commands Sesshomaru.

I just sigh as they continue to bicker back and forth. I look around and try to find the jewel shards. I look and see that all but the one Kohaku has are where Naraku was or with me. I walk over and grab the pieces of the jewel shard. As I sit back up, I see both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru staring towards the south where Sango went to hunt down Kohaku. Sango and Kohaku appear out of the forest. Both are a little bloody, but Kohaku has some life in his eyes. I smile in happiness for all of us. Naraku has finally been defeated.

"Child, it is time to make the wish," I hear a voice tell me. "What is it you wish for?"

"I am sorry Midoriko-sama but I must hold off on the wish. I will guard the jewel so you may leave it instead of being stuck in it," I reply.

"I think you my child you have freed me of my burden as the jewels maker. It will be hard to keep the demons in the jewel under control and protect it as well but you can do it I am sure,"Midoriko tells me as she appears in front of me.

"I am glad you are free to move on Midoriko-sama. May you have a good time in the afterlife," I tell her.

"Good luck child. You will need it many things are come in the many years to come," she tells me as she and the jewel disappears once again.

"Kagome-chan, what just happened asks Rin.

"I had a talk with Midoriko-sama," I tell the young girl.

**End Flash Back**

"That is all for today," I tell the children as I feel a person come up the stairs and the children say aww."Conceal yourselves."

The children hurry and reapply their concealment spells. Someone pushes open the door. I see silver hair and amber eyes and automatically fall into the kowtow of my time in the past in the court. The children gasp in surprise.

"Who are you and why is Kagome-chan bowing to you," demands a few of the children.

"Show your respect to the lord brats," commands a small man.

I chuckle so he is still alive to this day. I am surprised. I thought Sesshomaru would have killed him for his impudence by now. He hated that little imp even all those years ago and most likely would have killed him long before I met him has he not had his uses.

"Jaken," growls Sesshomaru knowing the imp cannot tell if these are all demons or partial demons.

"Sorry sir," whispers Jaken.

"Seriously why is Kagome-sama bowing to you," demands one of bolder kids.

"Silvia, come and get the children," I command.

Silvia comes up the stairs and gathers the children. She looks at me questioningly and a little fearful of what could happen to me.

"Yes, Silvia, now leave us be," I command.

"Please be careful," she tells me.

"I will do what I can. I will not make any promises. Leave and close the door behind you," I order.

Silvia closes the door behind her and I listen as she walks down the stair case before setting up a sound barrier. I focus my attention on one of the people I have not seen in over five centuries.

"It has been a very long time, Sesshomaru-sama," I say still staying in my bow knowing he has not released me.

"Rise Kagome," he commands.

And this is where I leave it for until next time. Sorry guys but I have been writing for two and a half hours planning this out and making sure things do not contradict themselves later. Thanks for the patience. I will try and upload tomorrow but if not it should be up by Saturday night.

Before you ask Ira disu viper roj is pronounced e ra de su ve per(not vi per) rosje(you hear almost no e). And no it is not in a real language at least I don't think so. That would be weird. My translation of it is rain of purity. If your curious viper means purity.

NEXT CHAPTER: KAGOME IS SESSHOMARU'S . . . . MUST READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!


	5. My Lord Oncce Again

Hey everyone. I plan on having a lot of fun with this one. Most likely this chapter will be medium in length most likely no longer than 1,500 words but that is just a guess. Any ways as I like to say for chapters like this. Sit back and enjoy the chaos.

My Lord Once Again

I raise my torso but keep my head bowed not looking him in the eyes. I hear him just barely growl at me but still keep my head bowed.

"Look at me," Sesshomaru demands in his usual emotionless voice.

I slowly raise my head to look at him but not his face. I am scared of what his face will tell me. Has he changed back after so many years of me being gone? Has he started to hate me for leaving him in such a way and leaving him without anyone prepared to take my place and do for him what I did.

"I do not hate you Kagome. I lost that a long time ago," Sesshomaru tells me in a calm and slightly emotional voice.

My head jerks up in surprise at his statement. His face shows his feeling of betrayal and some hurt. I thought that he would hate me for eternity for sure. I left him with no one to take my place as ambassador to humans and the other Cardinal Lords. I left him without an advisor who knew of ways to repair the hatred between humans and demons.

"My lord," I whisper.

"Why Kagome, why did you leave," he asks as he sits in one of the chairs.

"My lord there was only one way for her to live. It was either her or me. My job as your advisor and ambassador was to make sure you never showed any weakness and always were in the best position when it came to power in the lands. I could not let you lose her it was too soon after losing someone else you cared very deeply for," I tell him.

"She was going to die anyways. I would have missed her but at some point I would have forced myself to move on for the good of my people," he told me.

"You would have done it but there would have been no light in your life. There would have only been darkness and pain. You would have not moved forward very much even with me there to bring you back. Some time you would have lost me as well," I remind him.

"I was trying to find a way to fix that and you knew that. Our connection as Lord and Advisor would have extended your life to twice if not longer your life expectancy," he reminds me.

"Yes, it would have but I would not have lived until know. You need me more now. . . ." I tell him.

Sesshomaru growls loudly at me. His claws come to wrap around my throat but I hold still knowing that one move could be the death of me.

"I needed you then. What difference does it make if you were there then or if you are here now," he growls out.

"Humans are becoming smarter my lord. Soon you will need my skills again. I have seen demons in the streets at night trying to bring them into power. I have the skill to negotiate with humans effectively and you know that. I have proven myself time and time again. Back then yokai and humans were beginning to blend well together but now some of the lower yokai are getting restless," I reply with a pause for him to say something.

"Continue on," he commands.

"The bad thing is that humans do not have many people trained to kill demons who go and break the rules established many years ago in the treaty. Over time yokai have fallen into myth but now things are getting worse than they were back in The Feudal Era," I tell him.

"How is it that you know all of this? You have been out of the court for the last five centuries," squawks Jaken.

"You forget that I am a miko. I may not have been around for the past five hundred centuries but that does not mean I have not been busy," I tell him.

"Oh, and what have you been doing," demands Sesshomaru.

"Same I did back when I was with your court. I kill off the yokai that have broken the treaty. I know it has not changed because my shrine has kept a scroll from the agreement for the past half millennia. I communicate with the few other priests and priestesses that are trained and fight here in Japan. I have been keeping track of events for the past five almost six years that I have been back," I tell them.

Jaken gasps at even thinking there is priests and priestesses that are trained still alive. I smirk at his expression. Sesshomaru just stares at me.

"What has happened in the past few years," Sesshomaru demands.

"Attacks by lower level demons have increased all over Japan. In the past year a hundred and twelve attacks have occuried. . . ." I say.

"That is not much," Jaken yells.

"Let her finish Jaken," scolds Sesshomaru.

"That is just in Tokyo and a twenty mile radius around it. In the Japan there has been a total of three thousand and fity-four attacks. That is almost as many attacks as there was in the Feudal Era in a year," continue.

"What do you believe to be the cause of this," asks Sesshomaru.

"My lord, I believe and know it is that the lower demons grow tired of hiding who and what they are. They want to have the freedom and abilities they had during the Feudal Era. As well as revenge for having to hide for the past few centuries," I tell him.

Sesshomaru stands and hands me a card with his name and address. I look up at him confused.

"No one has taken your position in the past five centuries. No one could meet the standards that you set up. I want you to retake your place in court. You will do this," he orders in his serious voice.

"As you wish, Sesshomaru-sama," I say with another bow.

Sesshomaru leads the way out of the room and down the stairs. Silvia and some of the children are waiting down at the bottom. Silvia bows like a person outside of court and on the streets would to a person of higher power would. The children imitate her. Good thing all of my human customers are no longer in the museum and only us are left.

"Kagome-sama," she questions.

"Everything will be fine, Silvia. Watch over the museum for me. I will be back next Friday," I tell her.

"And why is that miko," demands Jaken.

"Jaken was it not one of the agreements of me taking the position when I was younger that I get every other Friday off," I ask him.

"It was," agrees Sesshomaru. "What makes you think you will still get that?"

"Do you want a person of my position tired and unable to work properly," I ask him.

Sesshomaru just silently starts to walk out of the room. I watch him and wait to see if he will say anything else.

"Things are still the same in my home. Report to that address tomorrow by noon," he demands. "You know my expectation."

"Of course my lord," I say with a bow.

The kids and Silvia do the same just a second after me. Jaken follows just behind Sesshomaru from the room. As soon as the door closes, the kids surround me and start asking me questions.

"I am sorry guys but you will have to wait until next Friday for you to ask me questions," I tell them as I motion them out of the museum.

We all go our separate ways and I drag my feet on the way home while still keeping myself prepared for anything. Things are really getting worse around here.


	6. His Preferences

His Preferences

I head towards Sesshomaru's home. It takes me two hours to get there because it is out in the woods far off from Tokyo. The home is a modern home with large windows and windows for the living room where you can see everything. His home is in a light blue much like his crescent mark is when it is not concealed. I park in his curving drive way which has a fountain in the grass in the middle of the curve. The fountain is of a dog which is ironic really. Visiting humans must wonder why he has that there. I park my '98 mustang in front of his house. As I step out of the car one of Sesshomaru's servant steps forward to take me into the house.

"It has been a long time, Lady Kagome," says the serving girl with a smile.

"Yes it has been a long time, Satoshi," I tell her.

"What is that wretch doing here," demands a young dragon demoness.

"Lady Karin, this is Lady Kagome the advisor of Lord Sesshomaru and ambassador of the Western Lands. Lady Kagome, this is Lady Karin the youngest daughter of the Northern Lord. She is here to be an assistant to milord," Satoshi replies with a bow.

"Satoshi what have I told you about bowing. Do not do it for me especially during these times. I am not your employer and in no way am I of true higher station," I tell her sternly.

"So true. At least she is a demon and I am surprised Lord Sesshomaru has decided to fill the position after so long with a weak unknowledgeable human. Especially after he had such a great demon one before," Karin tells me.

"Enough, Karin," commands Sesshomaru.

Karin jumps in surprise and Satoshi stops herself from going to hit Karin for being so rude and mean. I bow to Sesshomaru.

"You wanted me here now, my lord," I say with no emotion on my face.

I allow my politicians mask to slide on. After so many years in the yokai court, I have learned to hide my emotions because they will only cause me problems. To the yokai, emotions are useless and are a show of weakness. The higher up you are in their structure, the more they expect you to be emotionless.

"Yes, you know where your office is already," he tells me with a small smirk on his face. "Your work is already there."

"Yes, my lord," I reply.

"Order lunch," Sesshomaru commands Karin.

"Anything specific," Karin asks with a sweet face.

Is she trying to seduce him? Good Kami above, she really is. She is an idiot. He doesn't go for cute faces or girls who are most likely only there for his money and position in the yokai court. So many have tried and all have failed. Apparently that is still true because I have not seen his mate so most likely he does not have one.

"No," he replies while completely ignoring her.

Sesshomaru turns and goes back down the hallway he came down from. Satoshi sighs as she turns back to look at me. She is looking at me with a please help me look on her face.

"I am going to go order some Mexican Food," Karin whispers to herself.

"I would not do that. He hates spicy foods and Mexican Food is spicy very much. He will most likely throw you against the wall for that," I tell her.

"Shut up whore," she tells me.

"I warned you," I tell her as I climb the stairs.

Satoshi follows a few steps behind me. Once I am out of viewing range of Karin, I start spinning around while skipping and singing in my head: someone's gonna get slammed into a wall, over and over again. I soon arrive at the place that was the same position in the house as my office in the Western Palace. I open the door and see that there is ton of paper work on my desk already. Dang he never let anyone do any of this.

"Is there anything that you will need," Satoshi asks me as I take my spot behind the desk.

"Yes when the food gets here and Sesshomaru is on his way to eat let me know. I want to be able to see that happening," I tell her.

"Of course," she replies with a gleeful expression.

Satoshi turns and leaves the room. Once she is gone, I open the thick folder that is on my desk. The folder contains all of the laws and the revisions of laws. I quickly read through it because most of it has not changed much in the past five hundred years. After finishing going through that, I start working on the stacks of envelops of work. Most of the papers are over events with the other lords and events coming up with in the western lands. Sesshomaru's company also has a few formal events coming up and there a few treaties that need to be redrawn up soon so I have to write up drafts for those. An hour after I start working on organizing a calendar of events for him, Satoshi comes in. I jump out of my chair and follow Satoshi down the hall back to where I came into the house.

Sesshomaru is standing in front of Karin and is seriously looking pissed off. Come on; slam her into the wall please. It has been so long since you have thrown someone into a wall and I have seen it.

To be continued later. . . I have been writing this on and off for three and a half hours.

For those of you who are curious about how Kagome became Sesshomaru's advisor and ambassador, I will be adding that with the next chapter.


	7. A Temporary End to The Fun

A Temporary End to the Fun

Just as Sesshomaru grabs Karin by the neck, the front door slams open. This brings an end to my fun because Sesshomaru drops her to the ground. I growl in irritation for the interruption of my fun. I turn to look at who dared or was idiotic enough to interrupt Sesshomaru. Standing in the door way is Tijaro.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter Sesshomaru," demands Tijaro walking forward with an angry tone.

"The same thing that I do to anyone who is in my service and displeases me or goes against my orders," Sesshomaru replies in his usual unemotional tone.

"And what is that," Tijaro growls back.

"You know what that is Tijaro. You have seen him to do it to his own brother way back," I tell him.

Tijaro rounds on me. His upper lip moves up in a snarl when he sees me standing at the top of the stair case.

"What are you doing here bitch," snarls Tijaro as I start walking down the staircase.

"Returning to my old position," I tell him.

"Who are you I have never seen you in Sesshomaru's service," demands Tijaro.

"I am so sad you do not remember my Tijaro. Well it has been more than five hundred years since then. Satoshi have you kept my things from back then," I ask.

Satoshi bows low to me and goes to find my supplies from when I was part of the court. I pull a small hair pin box from one of my pockets. Tijaro gasps in recognition of the hair pieces but I continue with my preparations. I take my hair down from its current bun and braid it tightly before pulling it back up into a bun and pinning it in place with the hair pins. The hair pins are silver with sapphire tear drops dangling from the top of them.

Just as I finish Satoshi comes in with my old kimono. The kimono is an ankle length one. It is black with a silver crescent moon on the back. Black is one of the colors of my lands which were given to me by my lord. The crescent is the symbol of my cardinal lord. I place the kimono over top of my current clothes and tie it shut with my deep blue obi. Once again, Tijaro gasps in recognition.

"I am sorry Kagome for not recognizing you. You seemed familiar and I am so sorry old friend. How is it that you are still alive after so long," asks Tijaro.

"I will answer that at the meeting of the Cardinal Lords in three weeks. I would prefer not to have to repeat myself. It will be hard enough to have to go over it once I would prefer to only have to do it once," I respond.

"Fine my old friend," he says.

"Go ahead and leave Tijaro. I can see that you are here only to annoy the shit out of Sesshomaru as usual," I say.

"You always knew when I was going to do that," Tijaro says.

"Of course so many years as ambassador for him and watching you do it to other people. I know the tell-tale signs of it," I tell him.

Karin steps forward with anger written on her face. I have one guess as to what she is angry about and I can bet you thirty dollars I am right.

"Father why is this whore allowed to be so formal with you," demands Karin in a low growl.

Yes I was right. My inner self is doing a small dance in my head.

Tijaro lets lose one of his famous glares that could make a bird fall from the sky. Karin flinches under his gaze. Tijaro and I were friends enough back then that anyone that insulted one of us was in a lot of trouble both of us had enough power to make people fear us and to make their lives miserable if we wished it. He turns to look Sesshomaru in the eye.

"Go ahead Sesshomaru," Tijaro says as he turns to walk to the front door.

Sesshomaru quickly walks over to Karin and grabs her by the throat again. His face is scrunched up in a light snarl. I start jumping up and down in excitement. Yea the fun can continue. Less than a second later, Sesshomaru has Karin up against the wall and his face directly in front of hers'. I watch as Karin struggles to get out of his grip but she cannot make him let her go. I know this for a fact because I have watched Inuyasha try and get of Sesshomaru's hold and he could not. Karin is not as strong as Inuyasha and therefore has absolutely no chance of getting out of his hold. As a last ditch effort, she kicks him in the balls.

'Oh shit. Unh might as well. She's gonna die. She's gonna die,' I chant in my head.

"Satoshi get Tijaro on the cell phone quick," I command as I hand her my cell phone.

Satoshi hurries and gets the number dialed. Sesshomaru has kept his grip on her neck and is still recovering. Even the strongest men feel something when they get kicked there.

"Hello," I hear from the other end of the phone.

I grab the phone from Satoshi and say, "You might want to get over her to get your daughter's body," I tell him in a serious tone.

"What did she do now," he demands.

"She kicked him where it hurts," I reply.

"Damn. I'll be there in a minute. Will that be long enough for him to kill her," he asks.

"Might want to make it five," I tell him.

"Okay walking it is," he says before hanging up.

I place my phone in my left pocket of my jeans. I look up in time to see Sesshomaru cut her head off. I remain emotionless because I am so used to him killing people and she brought it down on herself for what she did. Sesshomaru turns around and looks at me. I hold in my gasp knowing it will only bring it out more. His eyes are blood red signifying that his demon is at the fore.

"Satoshi slowly back up and head for the kitchen. There is the usual barriers there right," I ask.

"It has remained as you commanded all those years ago," Satoshi replies.

"Good now go. When Tijaro gets here let tell him how she died and nothing more. I will do my best to calm him down so do not worry," I tell her while keeping my eyes on Sesshomaru.

I sense Satoshi backing out of the room. Sesshomaru's eyes follow her but I block his view by moving to block his view of her. Sesshomaru growls at me for blocking his view of his retreating prey. As soon as Satoshi is passed the doors, he moves to chase her. I jump in front of him and tap him with just a small amount of reiki.

I am ending it here, a nice little cliff hanger. I should be updating the final prewritten chapter. Anyways on with the song or whatever it is.

Someone's gonna die.

Someone's gonna die.

Someone's gonna die.

Oops, someone already dead.


	8. THE HUNT!

Hello and welcome to the eighth chapter of The Past Coming Back. I have a surprise or two for all of my readers out there. I am so sorry for making you all wait so long for this to be updated. I hope you all enjoy the surprise that I have planned for you but it will not be until later in the chapter.

Chapter 8: The Hunt!

I keep my eyes on Sesshomaru and every time that he tries to look at Satoshi I step into his line of sight. It blocks him from focusing on someone other than me. I have the greatest chance of surviving an attack should Sesshomaru's demon decide to go on a killing spree although it would be a short one.

"Satoshi remember the procedures for this type of event," I remind her.

"Of course ma'am. All servants are to remain in the kitchen until Lord Sesshomaru is able to pass through the barrier to the kitchen. It does not matter how important the errand is. We must stay in the kitchen for all safety purposes," Satoshi recites to me as she takes the final steps into the kitchen and out of Sesshoumaru's point of view.

I wait for the kitchen door to shut tightly behind her before I start moving away from blocking the kitchen door from his view. Even after all these years both he and his demon should know what the closing of that door means. Only on occasions that strong demons that are visiting the manor get out of control do the doors of the kitchen get closed and the wards activated completely. The wards are meant to keep those not wanted or meaning harm to those within out. I personally created the wards about three years before I was forced to leave the feudal era. I watch him careful searching for signals that he is going to charge at me for any reason.

I know that at some point he is going to come for me. To his demon who is in charge right now, I am a traitor who was once pack. I left him without someone to support him no one to take my place in his life. I am worse than the dirt beneath his feet. I am worse than the worse of humans because I broke the pact between pack members to never allow anything but death can separate us. Sesshomaru watches me closely as I circle around him to the front door. Sesshomaru's demon's eyes follow me around the room. Once I have my back to the door, I start to back away from him. Many would all me a coward for doing this but I call it self-preservation skills that at one point in my life I never possessed. I also call it if need be giving myself up for the greater good of the people in the manor. If someone gives up their life especially if it is a traitor it can calm an inner demon greatly even if the humanoid side believes that the person is an ally. Once a decision has been made by an inner demon it is hard to change their minds.

With my first step Sesshomaru starts to follow which is a good thing it means that his demon finds me more demanding of his attention than the demons in his manor. When my back touches the or, my hand swiftly grabs the door knob and twists it so that I can open the door quick enough to get out before he decides to truly start the hunt. As soon as the door swings out, my body automatically goes into running mode. I turn without a second thought knowing that to do so would only slow me down and give him the chance to catch up with me. I can feel that he is still walking slowly out of the manor. He just wants to make this an interesting chase. I know that he could catch me this very moment but he wants to enjoy a chase which he has most likely has been a part of in many centuries. If he followed the agreement, that would mean he has not hunted in nearly two centuries. Oh shit the inner is really going to want to kill my ass just to be able to hunt once again.

As soon as I hit the woods, I put up a scent barrier so that it is harder for him to find me. A couple of yards into the woods and I hide my aura making it harder still for him to find me. I try to keep my heart beat and breathing steady, calm, and quiet but I know that he will be able to find me by sound alone. I push myself faster knowing the longer I can keep this chase going the better chance me living because the blood lust will be at least partially satisfied and his need to hunt assuaged. It is highly unlikely that I will come out of this unsaved and neither will he if I have any say in this. An evil smirk comes across my face at the thought of the last time me and he battled it out just for the yeck of it. It ended with him winning of course as he is the alpha of our grouping. He did not come out of it unscaved. He actually got deep cuts that took almost a day to heal completely and quite a few reiki burns. I enjoyed fighting him that time but this time is going to be nothing like that because that was a small practice fight this one will be an all-out thing for his demon to kill me or reassert his dominance over me. That is going to be the worst part for me. To allow him complete dominance over me once again because I have my own pack now but if he takes his dominance over me once again he will have control over my pack.

I barely make a sound as my feet step across the ground. His aura is starting to pick up its speed moving. I know it will not be much longer before he finds the place where I left a small trail to keep his interest from straying back to the demons in the manor. I usually make these trails circle around partially as if I am trying to confuse him but messed up in the circling. Once I can tell that he is somewhere about two miles away from me and I have left some trails that will slowly lead him in this direction. I pull myself up and into one of the trees near a clearing where I can see the clearing but it is near impossible for anyone in the clearing to see me.

A few minutes pass with me in the tree. For a second it seems like Sesshomaru's aura pauses in its approach. In less than a second it completely disappears. I jump up in my tree and less than a second later I realize my mistake. I have revealed my position and Sesshomaru is already standing there in front of me.

Sesshomaru's Demon's P.O.V.

The feeling of the traitors aura disappearing causes me to pause for a second before I continue following the trail she left. It only takes me two fake trails to figure out she is just trying to distract me from what she is really doing. A smirk crosses my face. It will take quite a bit of energy to do but it will be so entertaining to watch the traitor when she discovers what I have done. I set my plan into motion and follow her closely as she continues making false trails. I allow her to get a false sense of security because that will just make this so much more fun.

'Leave her be demon,' demands the humanoid.

'And why should I do that,' I demand of him.

'She has asked this Sesshomaru to forgive her,' he replies.

'It does not matter. She has not asked for penance from me," I tell him.

'I have given her that why would she need it from you,' he growls lowly as I settle on a branch in the same tree as her.

'I am the demon. You are practically human without me,' I remind him. 'There are so many things that I could do to her. I could kill her or make her admit my dominance over in so many fun ways and one of them would be agreeable to both you and me, is that not right boy.'

I chuckle lightly at the growl emitted from his mental vocal cords. I wait for my plan to get with me half a mile before placing an aura concealer on it. The traitor jumps up from her spot against the tree. Traitor quickly realizes her mistake and is about to take off but I jump down right in front of her blocking off all chances of escape. I grab her by her neck before slamming her against the tree.

I lean myself down to her level and whisper in her ear, "You have something to ask of me."

Kayla: Please don't kill me. It is three morning and it is not my fault. Sessh help me!

Sessh: You're the one that wanted to end it here.

Kayla: Actually no. He didn't want to give any more for now.

Sesshomaru's Inner Demon: What is that?

Kayla: Um, you didn't want to give any more tonight and decided to make me stop. Sorry people but I would rather not mess with inner too much he can be more scary than Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: What was that?

Kayla*Sweat drop* Um BYE EVERYONE. Wish me luck with surviving. I will upload if Sesshomaru doesn't kill me.

. . . .

NO DON'T KILL ME. HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!


	9. The Ultimatum

**Hello my readers. I am sorry for the wait for this chapter but I have been busy with some other stories and trying to find a job. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9: The Ultimatum

Sesshomaru's demon pulled me down and out of the tree. Once we touched the ground he pinned me to the tree by my neck. Sesshomaru's demon leans down and in breaths in my ear. Shivers travel down my spine. I cannot tell if they are shivers of fear or … No, I cannot think of that. He is my lord and I can never feel that for him. I feel his breath on my neck as he moves down my neck. Damn it all, is he trying to make me want him. Is he trying to make me weak in the knees?

"_Submit to me fully_," Sesshomaru's demon demands with a growl.

I reply with a spark of my miko energy. The spark of energy sends Sesshomaru flying back and away from me with a growl. I straighten up just in time for Sesshomaru to slam me against the tree again. We are now almost nose to nose. He glares at me with his completely red eyes.

"_Submit to your alpha girl_," Sesshomaru's demon demands of me.

I hiss before replying, "My alpha is your master. He is the only one who I will submit to. He is the one who beat me in combat all those years ago. You had no part in my defeat all those years ago."

His growl deepens and he backs up a few feet to allow me to gain room so we may begin this challenge. I step away from the tree and begin to circle around him to make sure I have enough space to stand a chance in combat. I have faced Sesshomaru before but never his demon. In order for me to officially become part of his pack I had to fight him to show the elders that I could hold my own in a fight. I lost of course but I earned respect of almost every demon in the court of the west. I focus back on Sesshomaru when he turns around to face me once again.

"_You will submit to me in the end_," the demon tells me. "_No powers only natural hand to hand combat. One must submit or we both must agree to end the fight."_

Fuck, I am so going down. I may be an extreme hand to hand fighter but I have not the speed or strength of a demon. I will not last very long in this fight, but I will not give up so easily. I am no easy prey. I know I will never be able to get Sesshomaru to submit to me and never will he agree to a tie. I nod my head in agreement to his terms.

Sesshomaru begins to circle me slowly. As time passes, he starts moving faster in his circling. I allow my sense to tell me where he is. He has a sense of smell and good eye sight that he cannot stop just like I cannot stop myself from feeling where he is by his youkai. It is a natural reaction that cannot be forced away. It is a survival technique that I learned when living in the Feudal Era. Sesshomaru makes the first move by finally lunging at me. I move to the left of his lunge just in time and turn to face him. I kick him in the back just before he turns around to face me. My kick only sends him five more feet from me. I allow Sesshomaru to come after me. I know better than to waste my energy going after him. My best bet is to stay where I am and allow him to expend energy coming after me. Thank you, my college for having classes in Aikido so that I could allow my enemy to waste his energy but keep myself in good shape by using his moves against him. Each time Sesshomaru comes after me I kick, throw, or side step him depending upon what amount of space I have. I can see that he is getting annoyed with my avoiding him and him having not landed a hit yet. It also does not help that I have landed a few blows on him.

A smirk crosses his face. I cringe at the look he is giving me. He has finally given up on playing this little game and has decided to pick up the pace. Shit, I am really dead now. Sesshomaru comes running at me, and I move to the side. Instead of just going right on past me he grabs me and swings me under him. He pins my hands to the ground but I push up with all of the power in my legs and hips. Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise at my physical strength. I twist just right to where I am back out from under him. I jump back a few feet.

"I have learned much since we last saw each other. I have learned Aikido which is what my fighting style was earlier," I tell him with a smirk of my own.

A growl escapes from Sesshomaru's throat and he charges at me yet again. This time he aims a punch for my stomach but I grab it and start to throw him just as I am about to release him he twists his armt o grab my head and instead throws me against the nearest tree. The tree is too close so I am unable to twist myself so that I land against the tree on my feet. Instead I hit the tree with my back, and a loud pop and crack is heard. I know that some of the crack came from the tree but most of it was the sound of five of my ribs breaking under the power of being slammed into a tree so hard.

I collapse to my knees at the base of the tree gasping for breath. Sesshomaru takes this chance to charge forward and pin me down to the ground. I am still gasping for breath and my ribs will not heal unless I allow my reiki to heal it. To heal myself would be a violation of our challenge terms. If I do not give up right now I will puncture a lung, and this fight would be all for nothing. My being here would be all for nothing.

Sesshomaru growls again and I move my head back and to the left side baring the right side of my throat to him. Sesshomaru leans down and sniffs my neck for a second before licking it. Shivers travel down my spine, as I wiggle a little in discomfort. Another growl from him makes me stop and hold still. Sesshomaru continues to lick down my neck which keeps sending shivers down my spine. A warning signal is going off in my head and something is nagging me. What is he trying to do? Sesshomaru growls happily when he seems to find what he wants. He starts licking around and on one area.

I gasp when I finally realize what my brain is trying to warn me about. No, no I cannot allow him to do that. He is a full demon and does not need a human whose life is going to end within the next century or so for such a purpose. I begin to struggle against him even though my defeat has already been determined. Sesshomaru places more of his weight on my body pinning me more firmly to the ground. One of his hands goes to my hair and grabs some of it. He pulls on my hair slightly to make sure that my head keeps turned to the side so that he may do as he pleases. Damn it, no. I will not allow this to happen.

My reiki comes to the fore and the levels start to rise. Sesshomaru makes his youkai keep itself higher than my reiki effectively keeping me weakened and powerless against him. Sesshomaru licks the same spot a few more times as I try to make my body move away from him. Sesshomaru gets a better grip on my hair and forces my head painfully back and more to the side. He scrapes his teeth against my neck for a second before pulling back some only to lunge forward and lock his teeth into my neck.

A scream forces itself from my lips. Sesshomaru continues sucking on my blood for a few seconds before forcing some of his youkai into my body. I scream louder as the pain becomes completely unbearable. His youkai feels like it is burning from the inside out. A whine escapes from Sesshomaru's throat as he release my neck and hair from his hold. He gets off of me before pulling me into his lap. I open my mouth and let out a silent scream. He whines again and rubs soothing on my stomach while softly licking the blood from my shoulder. The last thing I see before my world goes black is one red eye and an amber one.

**Tsurara11: Well this was a short but action packed chapter. Like I said I am sorry for the long wait for the chapter. Anyways, I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Sesshomaru: Is she alright?**

**Tsurara11: She will be eventually, Sess but for right now she is in much pain and is very angry with you.**

**Sesshomaru's Demon: But she should be happy we…**

**Tsurara11: Shut up Sess's demon. *Glare* Would have thought you learned after the last fight me and you had. *smirk***

**Sesshomaru's Demon: *Cringes slightly***

**Tsurara11: Until next time bye. *Turns back to Sesshomaru's demon with an evil smirk***


End file.
